


Impossible Year

by LazuliTheMirrorGem (orphan_account)



Series: What the Universe Intended [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, One-Sided Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), One-Sided Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pansexual Character, Past Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) - Freeform, Plot, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Swearing, Unintentionally, amethyst is bullied, etc - Freeform, hopefully i will continue this one, i swear i need to stop making new works because i never CONTINUE them, i unintentionally named this after a p!atd song, jasper is an ass, lapis is the cool girl, peridot is an awkward nerd, ruby and sapphire are the school couple, still a trainwreck, the pearls are popular, what even is tagging, yeah believe it or not it has plot and it's not just a fluff-filled trainwreck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LazuliTheMirrorGem
Summary: There are a few things you should know about us.We all have gem names, which is particularly strange. We're part of this chorus group at the private school, the Crystal Gems Academy (CGA). Some of us aren't as good at singing as others, but that's okay. We can pretend. The only bad thing about this group is that half of the school is in it. And, for a private academy, this is a pretty large highschool. There are some good things about the choir, too. Like the fact that our teacher is edgy as hell and lets us sing My Chemical Romance. And the pretty, blue-eyed girls. Lots of pretty, blue-eyed girls. Some of us are set on a few in particular...





	1. The Day I Sold My Soul to Chorus in an Attempt to Save Myself From Physical Exertion

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to note: There are three Pearls. Ours is Pearl, Yellow's is Yvette, and Blue's is Annali.  
> Our Ruby and Amethyst are just Ruby and Amethyst, but their "cousins" (the Rubies and Famethyst) have human names.  
> Relationships within this fiction are a bit complicated, so buckle up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what's happening, but after I edit it, the date always gets updated to the latest possible. I don't think it's supposed to be doing this! Help!

My name's Peridot Diamond, and I don't really know how I got myself into this situation. Well, I do, but I'm not proud of it. I'm basically surrounded by giggling girls and a strange teenage boy that did a particularly bad job at shaving. The teacher is my  _mom_. You have got to understand how awkward that is. The first thing she said when I walked into her classroom was, "This is the choir, Peridot."

Well no shit, Mom. No wonder there's a big banner hanging over our heads with the words, "Sing your heart out!" written in bold black. Pretty firm, there.

I'm pretty sure that, if I hadn't gotten P.E. this nine weeks, I wouldn't even be in this building. The only reason I'm sitting in this resounding (resounding, as in it echoes), head-ache inducing room is because it gets me out of the worst subject.

Math? I can do it. It's  _easy_ and no one should be allowed to complain about it. People who whine that math is the worst are definitely over-exaggerating. 

English?  _Simple._ The rules are a bit complex, diverse, whatever you might say, but it's not  _hard._ I mean, I speak the language, what's so bad about learning to speak it correctly?

History? A piece of cake. Reciting what happened in the past is firm, undeniable. I wouldn't say it's my strong point, but it's definitely one of the easiest.

Science? It's the best. There are some others not worth listing, because this one outdoes them anyway. Everything fits together so perfectly, and people are so open-minded about it. And there's still so much to be discovered! I want to pursue it when I get to college. If I survive this school year, this is.

The possibility of that happening seems so unlikely, seeing that I just joined chorus and will be dead before the second nine weeks.

And Mom says that chorus will be good for me. Please - the only thing it's going to do is make me an outcast. She _knows_ I can't sing for all it's worth! All this is going to do is make my voice raspy. I'm not kidding. I will never be the same after this choir-thing.

I guess it's better than PhysEd, when I think about it. Maybe I'll learn to sing better, and then I'll be able to record myself singing the Camp Pining Hearts theme.

Anyways, it wasn't like being in chorus would be my only problem this year. If it were, I'd say I was lucky. But, unfortunately, the bulk of my classes (minus honors math and science) are shared with the blue girl. I know her name, (Lapis Lazuli) but she's covered in the color, so I call her the blue girl. Everything about her screams "punk!" From her dyed, ocean blue hair, styled over one eye, her tattoo of a lapis lazuli gemstone with extended wings on her back, (which I only saw because they had P.E. together and Lapis is far from modest. Plus, Lapis is on the swim team. I'm not some stalker) and her lacking expression, all the way to her dark leather jacket and long blue boots. The only thing strange about her was that she insisted on wearing a blue halter top under the leather and a blue short skirt. Whatever she likes, I guess?

Now, you have to understand why I hate Lazuli. She's not totally disgusting, for all it's worth. She's not one of those snotty popular girls that wave their money in other people's faces. She doesn't even have a lot of it, from what I understand. She's just cool. That's all there is to it. She doesn't give a shit what people think, and I respect that about her. I wish I could be able to not care what people think.

No, that's not what bothers me about her. She's not too annoying. She manages to stay quiet while she chews gum, and doesn't get caught by the teacher when she has her earbuds in during lessons. She's just so... distracting. She's like the... the moon, I guess? In the middle of a pitch black sky?

Okay, not a good simile. (How am I in honors English?) (Whoops, stupid question. I'm just smarter than everyone else. Anyways, back to Lazuli.)

She stands out, I'll say. With her vibrant hair and strange choice of clothing, I can't help but be drawn to her,  like a moth to a light. ( _That's_ a better simile.) She's so  _loud,_ yet she never  _says_ anything.

Maybe it's too early to judge her. It's only the second week of school, and we're just now starting to get the hang of our new schedules. Really, I mean, we're seniors. We should be used to this already - but I guess some things never change.

And I'm still sitting in the choir room, trying to ignore the loud squabbling of Pearl and Greg. The two were bitter enemies, as I had immediately observed when I walked in the classroom. I wasn't quite sure what they were fighting over, but they definitely were arguing about something. I later discovered that Greg was dating Pearl's big-time crush, and I find that a terrible reason to hate someone. I don't really like Pearl, but she's, without a doubt, better than my sister. Yvette is the absolute worst. She's so narcissistic, and she's somehow popular. I think it's because she's more spoiled than I am. Mom buys her _everything._  Why didn't she do that with me? Actually, I'm glad I'm not like Yvette. I can't stand her. She's a year younger than me, though, so I don't have to deal with her save for this class and at home - but usually I'm in my room, and we tend to ignore each other when we're at our rather extravagant house.

Back to the topic of the blue girl. One of the few things I like about this class is that I don't think Lazuli has it - but that's another problem I have. Without her in my class to hold my attention, I get rather bored. I don't enjoy her company, nor do I miss it (I barely know her!), but without her sitting beside me and blowing bubble gum (quietly, I must credit her), I don't have much to do. So far we've done nothing in this class, so I'm reasonably miserable.

Just when my thoughts start to drift elsewhere, a sound interrupts the chatter and I am temporarily relieved. With all of this explaining and talking, I'm starting to get a headache.

When I hear the knock on the door with the knowledge that no one had left, my period of relaxation ends. I have a feeling I know exactly who it will be.

When Sapphire opens the door, in walks Lazuli with a sigh of... of... what was that a sigh of? She's holding a tardy slip, and she hands it to the teacher with another unidentifiable sigh. She walks to her seat in the front. She's a soprano, I suppose, but what surprises me is that as soon as she sat down, Ms. Diamond stood up and walked to the front.

Clapping twice, she grabs everyone's attention and forces them to look her way. "Good afternoon," she says. "As you all know, I am Ms. Diamond, but we have two new girls in our class today - Peridot Diamond and Annali Doli. I expect you all to make a good first impression," she says, looking around the room sternly.

I know she is talking to the others, but I can almost imagine her eyes boring into me, as if she was calling me out. I swallow bitterly, risking a glance at her while beginning to drum my fingers anxiously on the desk. Thankfully, everyone is waiting patiently for instructions as Ms. Diamond walks to Annali. She whispers something to the jittery girl, something I worry is about me (for a split second, at least), before practically strutting back to the front podium. Her face is almost glowing.

Before I can wonder what made her so happy, she clears her voice again and lifts her hands to extinguish the fire of whispers I didn't even notice spreading, lips still twisted upwards into an excited smile.

"I'll be taking Annali and Peridot to the back room to determine which chair they'll sit in. I trust you to..." She trails off, her expression falling. "I really don't trust you to be quiet, but at least try," she says. "Annali, come with me, dear." She waits for Annali to stand, and as she guides the girl with the long bangs to a small room in the back (I thought it was a closet!) she puts a hand on her shoulder.

I feel myself shudder with unwanted jealousy. She rarely _ever_ touched me, as if I was some kind of disease she was afraid to catch. When she did, her fingers were like ghosts - they were light, hesitant, barely there. Her motherly love - or lack thereof - disgusts me. It isn't like she hits me - she sometimes gives me expensive things, (nowhere near as much as Yvette gets, but I'm the older one, so...) always makes sure I have food on the table, cares when I get hurt, and doesn't do anything to intentionally harm me. She's just so busy with work - afterschool practices and all - that she's constantly snappy and never gets enough sleep. I don't think she _really_  tries tohurts me. What kind of mother does that?

I tune back into the world and turn my head towards the room, listening intently for any sign of singing from the back rooms. I know my mom can sing; what about Annali?

All I hear is a loud whistle in my ear, and I nearly screech as I turn to see the culprit.

I see Lapis Lazuli.

God dammit.

"What do you want?!" I demand in a whisper. I'm pretty sure that my eyes are metaphorically blazing. When did Lazuli get over here, anyways? She was literally just across the room from me! And I was paying attention! I never saw her move, I swear. 

She shrugs, hopping onto the desk and swinging her legs violently.

I scramble away, falling out of my chair and bonking my head on the floor. "Ow!" I yelp, drawing a chorus of snorts and giggles from the girls (and boy) of the choir. When I say chorus, I do mean chorus. How do they sound so melodic even when laughing?

Lapis smirks down with amusement, and I scream internally. "This is an invansion of my personal space! Out! Out, I say! You're in my bubble!" I try to get back in my seat, but Lazuli slides down and lands on top of me before I can adjust.

"NYEGH, OFF, I SAID!" I shove her towards the floor, but by then the whole classroom is laughing at me. Why did this girl have to do this to me?! "CLOD." I hiss again, still managing to keep my voice relatively quiet.

Finally, she speaks. "Is that the best insult you've got?"

"I could think of a _lot_ of things to call you, you _pebble_." I'm still failing to get her out of my lap.

"Pebble?" She snorts. "I've just been wondering, you know," she changes the subject, leaning back and _crushing me could you please stop that._ "Can you even sing? You don't seem like an artsy type. More like a... Nerd." She leans forward a bit when she hears my breath hitch in my throat. For a second, concern flashes across her face, but she conceals it by blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"I can sing," I defend myself. That's a total lie; I'm really not the greatest. My voice rasps a lot, and I have trouble hitting low and high notes. I've never really wanted to learn how to, anyway, so it's never been important to me until now. I guess I can hit notes and all, but they're all really airy.

Lapis clearly doesn't believe me. "So prove it," she says.

I squirm. How am I supposed to get out of this? "Er... IkindofneedyoutogetoffofmeplusI'mverysickandallsothanks," I say, my words slurred together with an additional fake cough. I'm the best actress, definitely. I deserve an Oscar for that performance. 

Lapis snorts again, and my sister joins. Pretty soon, everyone is laughing, and I feel like a total idiot. Thankfully, before I have to explain, Ms. Diamond steps out of the room, positively beaming, and she instructs Annali to sit in the back with only a few others. Greg and a tall, strong girl with black hair - I think her name is Sugilite - are among a few.

And then she calls me.

I immediately jump up and follow her through a mess of unorganized chairs and into a back room that I identify as an office-like chamber. There are a few firm chairs that Mom instructs me to sit in, and I clasp my hands firmly and obey. 

I expect her to ask me to sing, - a scale, maybe, I don't know. I'm not good at this stuff! - but instead, she sits doen and stares at me for an uncomfortably long amount of time. After what feels like forever, she imitates my closed hands and leans back. "Why are you here?" She asks calmly.

"Because... I wanted to... come here?" I try. I know exactly why I'm here - I just don't want her to.

Ms. Diamond only respond with a sigh. "If you try hard enough to improve, you can stay in this class," she says.

My heart sinks. She knows I just want out of P.E., so why doesn't she just say it? We're both thinking it, anyway. But she makes no attempt to put me down, she simply studies me as if I'm some extraterrestrial being she's never seen before. Maybe I am to her.

I glance at a clock in the wall, realizing it's already 2:55 and I won't have to be here for much longer.

When she follows my gaze, she gives a start. "Ack!" She whispers, reaching into her purse (that she has somehow never lost) and pulls out a paper and a pen. ~~~~I wonder what it's for, until I see the dotted line and the billions of words.

"I have to sign up?" I pout.

"An agreement - you have to come here every day, participate in every competition if possible, go to all practices, etc., unless I am notified otherwise. I know, Peridot, you think it's stupid, but it's required. Now, sign here, please." She hands the paper to me and I slide off of the seat to sign the paper on the dusty concrete floor. Great - Yvette is going to complain that I look bad - again.

As soon as my name is signed, the I's dotted with diamonds, I stand up, give my mother the paper, and prepare to leave.

"Oh, and Peridot? - You're in the middle row. I heard you singing in the shower, and I'm pretty sure you'll do well there."

I'm pretty sure this is an insult, but I don't understand it because I'm not a choir person. Instead of asking, I just smile and nod, leaving the room just as the bell rings.

I think I just sold my soul to the music devil.

 

 

 


	2. Disney Songs from the Depths of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might actually be able to make a schedule for this one! It's so fun to write and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, Peridot is me when interacting with people! I'm so awkward and I don't know how socializing and insults work.  
> Updated to mature due to eventual smut. I've decided where I want to take this story, and part of the plot involves a bit of fun between two idiot teens and mother-daughter talk.
> 
> Parentheses () are used to indicate a sort of note from the narrarator (person using the pronouns in the story) and NOT my perspective.

Hi, I'm Ruby Brown, and I'm incredibly gay.

I first joined this choir to watch (no, not stalk!) a girl by the name of Sapphire Doli. She has a really pretty voice, and even prettier blue eyes.

Well, eye. One of them is all cloudy and stuff, but I don't think it's weird, like most people do. She always covers it up with her hair and I found it really strange at first. Who wouldn't want to show off such a pretty face?

And then, after I spent time with her, I found out. When she was younger, before she came to this highschool, kids would make fun of her for her blind eye. If I had been there to see it...

But I wasn't, and now she's scared of showing her face.

Now, please don't think of me as a stalker or creep, - I'm not, I promise! - but I'm obsessed with Sapphire. Despite what people think of her, she's funny and lovable and such a gem. (Pun... Intended?)

We're best friends, however, and nothing more. I just wish my feelings toward her were reciprocated. I'm pretty sure she's straight, though. Or ace, I dunno. She's never really shown interest in romance - in anything, for that matter. She has this habit of covering everything up under this layer of (metaphorical) ice. Being her friend, I have this sort of access key to what goes on beneath the cold, but I apparently can't get too deep.

I still don't mean as much to her as she means to me, I'm thinking. Even as friends, Sapphire probably prefers being a lone wolf.

I glance her way from my seat in the middle row. She's also a mezzo, but not because she's bad at singing. In fact, she has such a great range that she could be anything. Basically, Ms. Diamond puts her where ever she needs her for certain songs.

I'm only in the middle row because I suck.

Speaking of middle rows and being bad, that new girl - Ms. Diamond's other daughter, I think? - is almost as bad as me.

Okay, so Rose said to stop hating on my singing like that, but once you've heard Sapphire or Pearl sing... Or even Rose herself! And I guess my older sister, Garnet, is pretty good.

You kind of stop believing you'll get better and start letting them do all the work for you if you listen to them. I know this for a fact - Amethyst and I did it, although Amethyst isn't a bad singer. She just has... Self-esteem... Issues... And she's a bit lazy.

Amethyst is, like, my best friend besides Sapphire. Whenever Sapphire stays home from school due to "sickness," (I know she's just avoiding coming to school because of what people say about her eye) Amethyst, Rose, Garnet, and Pearl are glad to talk to me. Amethyst and I are kind of like partners in crime. One time we lit some cigarettes on fire in the hallways during lunch, and the smoke detectors... They basically did their job, and we got to miss part of fifth period.

Unfortunately, Amethyst was caught and suspended for a week, but she's such a good friend that she took all the blame and I didn't get in trouble. I still feel kinda guilty about that, but at least my chances with Sapphire aren't completely ruined!

Sapphire is such a goody-two-shoes that it's hard for me to understand. Who would want to follow the rules? - My question to the universe exactly.

But Sapphire does, and I guess I respect that. After all, everything about her is perfect. Her hair, her eyes, her smile, her laugh, her kindness, her... Okay, you get the picture.

It's a shame that she's so self-conscious. She's just so afraid of being noticed... I wish I could help, but I can't. So when she gets up and walks my way, it's a big deal to me. We're not doing anything in chorus right now - in fact, Ms. Diamond is talking to Sapphire's sister again, so I've kind of been just sitting here with Rose and a practically-drooling Pearl (C'mon, Pearl, it's so clear you have a crush on Rose that I could spot it from a mile away) and listening in on her butt-kissing banter.

I turn to greet her, and she smiles softly and practically makes my heart melt. (I have it bad, okay?) 

In a hushed voice, she says, "Ruby, can I sit with you?" She glances back to her spot, her expression growing sad. She immediately begins fidgeting and trying to cover her blind eye with more platinum blonde hair.

My mouth turns into a thin line. I know exactly what's wrong.

People are making fun of her again.

I can feel my anger bubble up, and all I do is narrow my eyes and nod. We're allowed to sit where ever we want when Ms. Diamond is busy and can't teach, but Sapphire and I usually don't move. Sapphire is close to the very end, while I'm packed in the middle with the angry Peridot, Nelly, Lesli, Alex, and Mala. 

She sits down beside Peridot and me, and Peridot doesn't even know her. "Sapphire, wanna switch with me?" I whisper. I'm not going to let her get hurt again. In the few days I've known Peridot, I can tell that she's unabashed and not afraid to hurt people's feelings. I'm not saying that she'll make fun of Sapphire - she doesn't even know why she covers up her eye!

Actually, that's what I'm worried about. What if she asks why Sapphire's bangs always hide her face?

Sapphire's sensitive - she hides it well, but she is. A simple question like that could hurt her more than a physical blow - if the question is worded in a specific way.

For example: "Hey, why do you always cover that eye, freak? Got something to hide?" - Me, the day I met her.

I've changed! - Don't get me wrong! I would never say something like that, especially not to Sapphire. I guess you could say I changed _for_ Sapphire. In a way.

But I was kind of a jerk. At least I apologized right after I said that, though. I'm pretty sure I was majorly affected by her cuteness and couldn't think straight. (Ha, get it? 'Cause I'm gay?) (Sorry, not sorry.)

Like I said, though, I've definitely changed. If anyone were to say that to Sapphire now, I'd beat 'em up!

Sapphire shakes her head to answer my earlier question. I frown, yanking my head towards Peridot as some weird form of communication. We tend to do that a lot. Sometimes, she'll wink and no one can tell if she's blinking or winking but me.

She shakes her head again. 

My first instinct is to argue, but I suppose switching with her won't be much help. I let out a small sigh of defeat and decide to change the topic.

Sapphire beats me to it. "Did you finish our science project?" She whispers. Her voice is always so cold and quiet, and I don't know why I love that so much.

I nod, trying to ignore the soaring sensation I get when she talks to me. Even this casual talk has me overwhelmed with joy.

Why does she make me so... Happy? Should this be happening to me?

It seems like I ask myself this every time she and I interact. Brushes of the hand, light nudges, short words exchanged, anything and everything she does-

I realize that I'm beginning to look creepy, so let's move on to another topic.

That's the problem, though - every time I _try_ to change the subject, Sapphire just resurfaces and steals me away again. I really need to stop obsessing over her, although I suppose there is no better person to love.

Sapphire immediately scoots closer when Peridot turns around, green eyes narrowed behind square-rimmed glasses.

"You made her do the science project all by herself?" Peridot hisses. 

Sapphire looks momentarily confused. Isn't Peridot in our science class? She should know that the work was split evenly between two partners. Each person is given a job. One records information and different variables used in self-made experiments, and the other creates a poster displaying the information that he or she will present in class.

Believe it or not, our poster is incredibly neat, and I am proud to say that it is the msot symmetrical thing I've ever made.

"No," Sapphire murmurs. She glances at me for help.

"Didn't you have to do the project?" I ask, a light growl in my voice.

"So she _did_ make you do it by yourself?" Peridot asks. "That's... Mean." She crosses her arms. "I don't appreciate slackers. They get on my nerves."

"Are you accusing Sapphire of slacking off?" I whisper-shout. My voice is starting to raise at an alarming rate, but I don't care. "I'll have you know that she did the hardest part of this. Considering that you seem to know  _nothing_ about a project that is due today, I can assume that you made  _your_ partner do all of the work-"

It started low, quiet, unsure. Definitely the basses. But I guess the sopranos picked up on it and decided to continue it. (Please, not again...) 

And then the moment we were dreading happened. 

_**"AHHHHHHHH ZABENYA MAMA VISIBABA!"** _

I'm going to be honest when I say that I hate whoever started singing Disney songs, because once the choir has started, you can't get them to stop. (And then you're forced to join in...)

 _ **"PINK PAJAMAS, PENGUINS ON THE BOTTOM,"**_ The basses chant.

 _**"NO. THAT'S NOT WHAT IT SAYS YOU UNAPPRECIATIVE MANGOS.**_ _**"** _

The singing stops for several quiet, tense moments, and everyone slowly turns to Peridot.

"Un...appreciative... Mango?" Lapis manages to choke out.

Giggles fill the silence quickly, and when I turn to the basses, they're peering at each other with confused faces. Pretty soon, the entire classroom is laughing manically, and I can't help but join in. Laughter is contagious, after all.

Even Sapphire is chuckling quietly.

"I- Don't ask, I don't have answers. Continue your... Musical..." Peridot is blood red. She's sinking into her chair. She's drowning in embarrassment. Goodbye, Peridot.

And Lapis takes her advice. Since no one knows the rest of the whatever-kind-of-African-language-that-is (I'm African American and that's not meant to be racist, I promise) lyrics, she picks up at the English part.

_**"FROM THE DAY WE ARRIVE ON THE PLANET..."** _

_**"AND, BLINKING, STEP INTO THE SUN,"**_ Screches Amethyst.

I decide not to question how they know these lyrics. I only know one line from the entire musical: "It's the circle of life." (And don't expect me to sing it, either)

The song continues, some people joining in here and there, until they reach the chorus.

Shit. Nevermind, I can't help it. It's a Disney song, okay? The _Lion_ King. Who wouldn't join in?

 _ **"IT'S THE CIRCLE OF LIFE."**  _Even Sapphire sings here. I see a few heads turn at her sudden entrance, and I feel a gush of pride for my best friend. She didn't do this last time! She's growing!

 **"IT MOVES US ALL-"** Just when I was beginning to appreciate this, it crashes down.

 _"SHUT UP, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE."_ Ms. Diamond steps out of the back room, Annali shaking with soundless laughter behind her. "This is the _SECOND_ time you have done that, and you remember what happened last time, _don't_ you, Miss Lazuli?"

I watch Lapis, with a glowing face, sit, and I can positively _feel_ Peridot smirk beside Sapphire. I suppose she has been a bit mistreated by the blue-haired girl, but that's just how Lapis greets people she has... Taken an interest in. Not in a romantic sense - Not after the... accident. Definitely not. Just a genuine interest.

I glance at the wall clock. We still have ten minutes left, so as uncomfortable rustling ensues, I take out a book Sapphire and I have been reading together as a joke (Guess what it is) and turn to her with a grin.

When she nods, a smile creeping onto her face, we open to page 211 of Fifty Shades of Grey.

The things friends can go through together never ceases to amaze me.

 

 

 


	3. Practice Doesn't Make Perfect, Perfect Practice Makes Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A "sweet" little Pearl chapter. Enjoy lovesick perfectionist Pearl and messy, also lovesick Amethyst interaction as they express obvious crushes/love interests and finally sing.
> 
> GUYS I GOT INTO CHORUS THIS NINE WEEKS!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!
> 
> Update: After this chapter, the POV type will switch from first person to third. This is because the introductions are over and I'm preparing for future chapters. (;

Practice began immediately after Annali had been situated. She sits in the bass section, along with Rose, Greg, Sugi, and a small handful of others. Honestly, I hate the basses. Well, all of them except for Rose.

Oh, Rose... Don't get me started on her! She's absolutely wonderful! She has such beautiful, flowing curls, a bright smile, plump pink lips... Some go as far as to call her fat, but to me? She's just right. She's far more perfect than I could ever be.

But her appearance isn't all that I love about her. She's a beautiful person on the inside, too.

Where do I even begin? Rose Quartz sees beauty in everything and everyone - even jerks like  _Yvette._  (Yvette is not the topic right now, let's continue.) She's a volunteer at the animal shelter in town, an all A's student, supporter of all forms of love and life, protester of violence - oh, I could go on and on! She has no flaws!

I remember our friendship as if it was yesterday. She invited everyone in her homeroom class to her 10th birthday party and made sure there was nothing there that would trigger an allergic reaction - just for me! I was so pleasantly surprised, and I guess that's where this crush - obsession - started.

I expected it to go away soon, but... It stuck. It refused to budge, and now I'm trapped in an endless flurry of sappy thoughts towards her.

Not that _I'm_ complaining. There's no better person to love.

 She's just so... unexplainably... flawless.

She and the others are really the one ones that don't set me apart for my food allergies. Well, Amethyst constantly snipes at me for not being able to eat what she eats, but honestly, that girl is annoying. All she ever does is tease me and argue and get pissed off about something I didn't do. It's really exasperating. 

But I put up with her, for Rose. God, if Rose wasn't around...

No need to think of what I would do, though, 'cause Rose is definitely here. I couldn't miss her.

I remember when we spent every bit of free time we had... together. _Alone_ together.

Now if I want to go near her I have to deal with that obnoxious boyfriend of hers, Greg. It's like he stole her away from me! I shoot a dirty glance his way, but the moment I catch sight of Rose, my expression melts. She wouldn't approve of me glaring at her boyfriend.

"Ahem, lovey dovey," Amethyst pokes my back.

I hiss, turning around so that I can glower at her fully. "What?"

"Ms. Diamond's back, and I'm pretty sure she's waiting for you to pay attention before she begins. Dude, the entire classroom is staring," she whispers.

I turn a light pink, immediately twisting to face the teacher.

The tall, golden-haired woman takes one final glance around the room before she raises her hands.

The few people that dared whisper immediately hushed, leaving the room in an eerie silence.

"After finally situating our newest bass - Annali, as you know - we can finally start singing again. Out first competition is in a month - _tops._ I'm sure some of you know what happened _last_ time we took this long to begin preparing."

An outbreak of murmurs filled the room, and I honestly don't blame the apprehensive people. Last time we took this long to prepare, we got fifth place in the county competition - which, in Ms. Diamond's standards, was the absolute worst.

I must say, though, she has a point. I definitely do not want another county incident. Fifth place is pretty bad in _my_ opinion, too.

I honestly don't think a month is long enough to practice. We haven't even picked out any songs, besides some dumb emo song that Lapis picked out and everyone immediately agreed with. (Because no one dares to disagree with Lapis.) I'm pretty sure it's another Linkin Park song, but a less popular one that no one likes. It's definitely not _Numb._

"We need to pick out two or three more songs for our first competition. Clean, please," Ms. Diamond announces, as if reading my mind. A cry of excitement echoes throughout the large room. I've never understood what people like about picking the songs. It's a near endless dispute between the popular girls who like Justin Bieber and the emos and edgy people, who only listen to punk rock and Panic! at the Disco.

I, myself, like classical music, and very few songs with words. This makes singing challenging, but I do it anyway. Everyone has told me I have a lovely voice, so I decided to pursue this art, as well as dance (ballet), literature, and piano (at some point).

Since I never really take part in this, I head to Ms. Diamond's desk and ask to use the restroom.

She waves me off, annoyed, and I shrug and walk out of the room.

After I'm done doing my business and start to wash my hands, I turn to see Rose.

My heart stops. "R-Rose! Wh-"

"Pearl, I- We - Need to talk." She looks down, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. "I know you don't like Greg. I understand if you don't get along."

"Where is this going?" I ask skeptically. "If you're trying to get me to apologize to him about the-" I begin, an edge in my voice.

"No! No, it's just... Greg and I are very happy together. You understand that, right?" Rose frowns.

There's something she's not telling me, and I know it.

"I... understand," I hesitate. "Why are you telling me this?"

She laughs nervously, her eyes refusing to meet mine. Something is going on. She doesn't want to tell me. Can she not trust me? I've been her friend forever! Why doesn't she just spit it out already?

"What would you... Think... If Greg and I... Took the relationship a bit... Further?" Rose is clearly sweating now.

"Why are you asking me?" I choke, averting my gaze, fists clenched. "He's your boyfriend!"

"Pearl, I... I'm... Sorry."

"For  _what?_ " I demand. "Stop being confusing! Just tell me the truth already, Rose!"

"Well, Greg and I already  _did_ take it a step further." She chuckles anxiously. "By accident."

My eyes narrow. "Meaning?"

"I'm pregnant?" Rose cringes and backs away.

My eyes widen. My hands unclench and fall to my sides. This can't be happening. She can't be pregnant. What will her dad say? What will the school say?

How am I supposed to respond?

I thought Greg was some short-time crush, but he goes and knocks her up like it's no big deal? And then she doesn't care? She's... Happy?!

I back away, cover my mouth, and run into the handicap stall. I lock myself in and sink against the wall.

"Wait, Pearl!"

Why is this happening to me? I love Rose! I care for her safety and health, her education and future life! But she chose Greg over me - and now her life is at risk. 

"Pearl, please!"

Why did she have to date that bastard?

"Pearl..."

I cover my mouth and start to cry. Light tears, rolling down my cheeks and onto my arm, where they plop onto the floor.

Silence.

Rose is pregnant. Rose is going to have a baby. I won't matter to her anymore. She's going to have to quit school to take care of that... thing. She'll never be able to get a job, she won't be able to go to college, her dad will be furious, I won't matter to her anymore...

"Pearl?"

The endless merry-go-round of thoughts holds me there, a sobbing mess in an unsanitary bathroom stall.

Rose calls out to me one more time, but I don't respond.

She sighs and I listen to her footsteps as she walks away, back to class.

That's how much I mean to her.

* * *

I stare at Rose's dark face as she returns and speaks to Ms. Diamond. Pearl clearly did not take the news well.

I wish Pearl was obsessed with someone who _didn't_ have a boyfriend. I wish she didn't obsess over anyone at all.

I dunno why, and I've never been able to figure it out, but Pearl makes me want to change. Sure, she makes me feel bad, too, but... She's better than me at everything. It makes me want to improve - I want her to be proud of me, too, to compliment me.

I admire her, I suppose. I didn't start thinking of it as a crush until she started being clingy with Rose. That's when I got jealous. I started teasing her, dropping hints, anything to divert her attention - but she's still oblivious.

I don't _really_ want Pearl to love me. I don't want to be the only thing she thinks about. I want her to be happy and successful - but she's definitely not happy the way she is now.

It upsets me. It really, really does.

"Ahem," Yvette coughs. "Now that we've chosen our songs and a theme... Please stand and wait for Ms. Diamond's instructions." She clapped twice, spinning around and sitting down again.

I stifle a groan of annoyance. Yvette is the most annoying creature on planet Earth. Just think: Pearl's nagging, combined with Garnet's self-assurance, Ruby's hot-headedness, and, most of all, Pearl's perfectionism. Yeah. All of that. Fuse it together and you get Yvette.

Rose returns, her face stricken with regret. "I never should have told her," she mouthed to Greg, who wraps his arm around her to soothe her.

"Hey, it's okay. We discussed this. I was sure this would happen. Anyways, it's not like you could lie to her once that tummy of yours starts swelling," he teases.

"S-stop!" She giggles, squirming in her boyfriend's arms as he tickles her. "You're embarrassing me!" Any trace of sadness vanishes as Greg works his cheering magic.

They continue to quietly tease each other, leaving me wondering:

How on Earth did that couple come to be?

Rose had always seemed gay - bisexual, at the very least - and had never dated a guy until Greg. Honestly, I thought she and Pearl were going to get together.

Actually, my guesses are always wrong, so I shouldn't really be surprised.

Rose rushes out of the room suddenly, jolting me from my thoughts.

"Rose! Wh-?" I stand up, hurrying to Ms. Diamond.

"Er. May I go to the restroom?" At her withering look, I add, "It's an emergency!" which is technically not a lie. Pearl is probably in turmoil.

Ms. Diamond hesitates. "Is it _really?"_ She mutters.

"Yeah," I insist, eyes pleading. For dramatic effect, I cross my legs and pretend to be in pain.

"Oh, save it. Go, but hurry back. That makes three out of the classroom at a time. I normally don't allow this, but this is your lucky day. Go," she snarls.

I make a dash through the halls, ignoring the dumb 'no running in the halls' rule, and straight into the ladies' room. Rose is pounding on the handicap stall's door.

"Pearl, please! Just _listen_ to what I have to _say_!" Rose cries. Her cheeks are damp from tears, eyes full of regret. I feel terrible about what I'm going to do, but... Well, all's well that ends well. That is, if this ends well.

It probably won't, but let's be optimistic here.

I quietly nudge Rose out of the way and slide under the stall.

Pearl shrieks, scrambling to get away from me the moment she spots me.

"Hey, I'm offended. Do you hate me that much?" I joke. Humor is the best medicine. Oh, please work.

She covers her face and turns.

"Am I that hideous?" I try.

"Leave me alone, Amethyst! I don't want to talk to anyone right now!"

Rose sniffs. "Pearl, please, just listen. I didn't mean to upset-"

"Don't give me that bullshit! You _knew_ very well that I would be upset! Just go away." Pearl sinks lower onto the dirty floor.

"P, they're dating. What did you expect to happen when they fucked?"

"I didn't expect them to- to-" Pearl lifts her head. Tears are silently streaming down her red cheeks.

I'm tempted to wipe them away. She wouldn't appreciate that.

The bell rings in the middle of our silent sadness, drawing the two of us back to the classroom.

"Pearl, what happened - well, it happened. You can't change it. Rose can't. Greg can't. I can't. Hell, no one can. There are abortions, but do you want that? Would Rose want that? Pearl, _think._ Both of them are responsible enough to use protection. Something just went wrong, 'kay? Rose is fine with this, anyway. Isn't that what you want? For Rose to be happy?"

Pearl shakes her head, completely ignoring me.

That's not what she wants, though, and I know it. It doesn't matter how anyone else feels, so long as the almighty Pearl is happy!

Of course that's the way it is.

That's the way it's always been.

Sometimes Pearl makes me want to scream, bang my head against the wall, kiss her, or all three.

Right now, it's the first option. Definitely not the last.

She's... She's disgusting.

I gather my things and flee the room, sneaking a second glance to see Pearl sink to her knees.

Lucky for her, she's the last one in there.

I head to the bus line, plugging my headphones into my phone and hiding them with my mane of dyed lilac hair.

Of course the first song to play is some sad, tragic love song. I decide not to skip.

This situation isn't going to end well, anyway. Why not feel bad about it?

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Surprisingly Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot has a pretty good day at school.

When Peridot arrived at her first period, she expected a neat, clean desk to set her binder on.

She did not anticipate Lapis Lazuli sitting on it, swinging her legs to some unheard music blasting in her ears.

Her first instinct was to shove her off and demand she state her purpose, but that was simply barbaric. That was a kindergarten thing to do. Peridot was far more sophisticated than that.

So instead, she put on a straight face and marched to her seat.

Lapis glanced at her and took out her earphones, offering a shit-eating grin. "Oh, I'm sorry, is this your desk?"

It took all Peridot had not to scream at her as the teacher arrived - unexpectedly early.

Lapis Lazuli's head twisted and she took off at the speed of light to her spot, spitting out a laugh on her way.

It was official - Lapis was out to get her. She was determined to make her school year hell.

When she glanced at the teenager's seat, she made the mistake of meeting Lapis's eyes.

She swore she could see a bit of an apologetic gleam... Almost as of she had something to tell her...

Nah, it was just wishful thinking.

* * *

By fifth period, Peridot was panicking. She didn't know where she'd lost it, but her science textbook was missing from her locker. Science was this period. She needed the book for her science project - though she supposed she could rely on Pearl to bring hers. Begrudgingly, Peridot had to admit that Pearl was an intelligent peer, and a formidable opponent in constructive competition. Not to mention that she was far more organized that Peridot.

It was nice that they had finally managed to get along, but Peridot still had her reservations about opening up to the young woman, much less becoming her friend. Pearl tended to be, as Peridot observed, too emotional and reckless at times. Peridot preferred not to associate herself with people like that - for one because her mother would not approve, and for two because Peridot wasn't exactly the best with emotions.

She didn't even understand her own, half of the time.

Peridot slammed her locker shut. As usual, she would be the second into the classroom. Pearl was always first, no matter the circumstances.

Only Pearl wasn't there when Peridot arrived.

Maybe Peridot was super early today?

The dreaded part of her mind, the pessimistic, unwanted side, piped in, "Or maybe she's absent!"

Of course that piece of her brain was perfectly logical.

God, Peridot hated when she was right - when the bell rang, everyone was situated, and her science class started, Pearl was marked absent and all of Peridot's soul was sucked out of her.

The god damned project was due to today.

"I hate my life," she muttered.

"Don't we all?" asked the boy across from her. His partner elbowed him - hard - to get back to work.

* * *

As soon as science ended, Peridot was hauling her ass - and her incomplete project - out of that cursed room. She loved science, but not being able to do anything in that class sucked. A lot.

For 6th and 7th period, she had Ms. Diamond - chorus. Considering they had started singing their edgy songs, her day was probably going to get worse.

Until a mop of blue hair slammed into her chest and knocked her into a locker.

"Oh, hi, Peridot," breathed Lapis, straight onto Peridot's neck.

She shivered. "Wh-what the hell?"

"I saw you and really needed to talk. Well, give you something, actually. I wasn't gonna let you get away again."

"Um... What?" Peridot was thoroughly confused, until Lapis nudged her away from the locker she'd be violently rammed into and opened it with impressive speed and skill. A pile of things tumbled out, leaving Peridot rather disgusted, but among them was a science book - _her_ science book.

"Hey! That's mine! Why-?"

"Because you left it in the choir room and I figured I'd be nice for a change and hold it for you."

"...Uh, wow. Thanks." Peridot picked the science book up from the floor and shook off a banana peel. "Have you ever cleaned your locker out?"

"Nope," Lapis said nonchalantly.

"...Right. Thanks..." Peridot held the book with two fingers, as if afraid of contracting something.

"Jesus, Peridot, it's not contagious. I don't think. Oh, shit! It's that letter I was gonna give you last week." Lapis bent over and dug through the mess, somehow managing to fish out a soggy envelope. "Happpppy late birthday! I heard from Amethyst that August 22nd is your birthday. So I got you a card and stuff. With a secret gift. Have a look."

Peridot was speechless - a blush managed to worm its way onto her face as she carefully opened the card.

_"Happy birthday, fucker. Enjoy this trash I got from the dollar store. -Lapis."_

"...Wow. Thanks." Peridot grumbled as she lifted a mood necklace from the card.

"I know. It's amazing. To be fair, I don't have a lot of spending money."

"Why me?" Peridot blurted.

Lapis froze, then thoughtfully tilted her head to the side. "I don't know, actually. I guess 'cause you're really interesting. I wanted to see how you'd react. You're honestly cute, and I knew you'd be flustered, so... Here I am."

Peridot's face was surely red as a tomato at that point. "C-cute?"

"When you're flustered, yeah."

"Uh... Well... I... Need to get to class," Peridot mumbled. She snatched her stuff away and scurried towards the last classroom on the senior hall.

Lapis snorted and started to clean up her mess as the bell rang. She probably wouldn't be counted late for P.E. anyway.

* * *

When Peridot arrived at class, her mother was glaring daggers at her.

"Late slip," the tall woman demanded. Of course Peridot hadn't thought to get one - she'd never been late in her life! However, Ms. Diamond was far from forgiving.

Peridot groaned quietly, daring to meet the blonde's eyes. Both found their height difference extremely odd. Peridot was a shorty - 5'2, at the most. Her mother towered over almost everyone in the building, standing over six feet tall. The closest to her size was Ms. Doli, the depressed librarian. (She refrained from speaking to that insanely upset woman.)

"Now." Ms. Diamond's voice rang angrily throughout the classroom. A few of her students winced sympathetically.

"Can I at least set my things down?" Peridot mumbled.

"I can't understand you. Speak clearly."

"I asked if I could put my stuff down," she snapped.

"I don't appreciate your tone, Perid- We'll talk when we get home. Yes, set your things down. Be back before 2:10 or I'll-"

Peridot tuned her our as she set Lapis's card on her desk and gently placed her things beside her desk.

"Ohhh, what's that, Peri? Is that a card from- No way. Lapis got  _you_ a birthday card? Damn, that's, like, level 3 attraction when it comes to that girl. You must be lucky," Amethyst whispered. She grinned, slipping back into her seat. "Did ya hear that, Garnet? Lapis's got a c-"

"Lapis is aro-ace. She doesn't have a crush. Let Peridot be - You're embarrassing her. And Peridot? You'd better hurry and get a late slip before you upset your mother." Garnet shifted her sunglasses. She was only allowed to wear them because she had heterochromia and students made fun of her.

Peridot, who was already flushed due to Amethyst's remarks, turned even redder. "R-right. Um, yeah."

She scurried out of the room, wondering if what the lilac-haired girl had said was true.

If it was, she was definitely in for a bumpy ride.

* * *

Lapis was already outside the locker rooms when the bell for seventh period rang. Her thoughts were elsewhere as she followed the horde of angsty teenagers through the dirty halls. (Seriously, why couldn't the janitors do their jobs right?)

In fact, she was thinking of the short blonde girl she couldn't help but tease. What she'd said earlier hadn't been a lie. Peridot was extremely cute when flustered. Maybe that was why Lapis did random, gay things to embarrass the girl... Or maybe she was just an ass. Eh, either way, she got enjoyment out of it.

 She made it through the door just as the late bell rang, setting her binder and gym bag beneath her chair. The class had already begun singing 'What I've Done,' so Lapis fidgeted quietly and waited for them to finish so she could ask to warm up.

The mezzos seemed to be slightly out of key, as always, with Sapphire trying to stand out with her beautiful, in-tune voice. The others pretty much ignored her.

As usual, Pearl was the lead of the sopranos. Her strong, steady vocals not quite matching the song yet managing to sound perfect. 

The basses, Annali quietly directing them with a surprisingly lovely, warm voice, were louder and more confident than ever. Lapis hadn't realized how amazing she actually was, but she supposed that was why Ms. Diamond had taken such a liking to her. 

The song ended with a long note and the class cheered, and Lapis cleared her throat.

"Yes, Miss Lazuli, go warm up in the back room and report here immediately. Your music is there as well." Ms. Diamond dismissed the blue-haired girl and clicked on another song - some sweet, calm melody that Lapis didn't really give a shit about.

She caugt Peridot staring at her as she left, and she offered a puzzled look.

Peridot quickly directed her attention to the board, mouthing the words to the song.

Confused, Lapis hesitated. What on Earth was that about? She blinked several times, then sighed, shrugged, and closed the door to scan her music and sing her scales.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was originally going with an edgy theme, but I had a pretty good idea. Wicked songs? Should we have these girls sing Wicked songs? Please let me know!


	5. Change of Plans

Pearl had skipped class.

She had hid in the bathroom for the entirety of fifth period to avoid Rose.

Was she ashamed? Most definitely.

Was she proud? A little  _too_ much.

Pearl had never skipped class in her life. She loved science - she felt bad for having Peridot do the rest of their project alone, but she couldn't stand having to sit near Rose and  _think_ about all the horrible things that baby could do.

She had gotten over herself about the sexual part - mostly. She knew that Rose loved Greg in some way, shape, or form, and that Greg loved her back. Sort of. She understood that they were going to... make love... at some point in there relationship...

But she'd expected them to wait until they graduated to make a  _baby_. What in the heavens happened to birth control and condoms? 

Clearly they were above the standard safety measures. 

Pearl shook her head to dispell the tears threatening to fall.

Rose was in danger of either losing her life or the baby's because of Greg's foolishness - that had to be it. Rose wouldn't be stupid enough to refuse protection. 

She nade note to ~~yell at~~ talk to Greg later. In the meantime, during the choir's short water break, she had to clear things up with a furious Peridot, specifically by finishing up the project all by herself.

* * *

 

Amethyst had been watching Pearl since she walked in. She noticed the dullness in her step where the giddy spring had one been, recognized the sullen look in her baby blue eyes. She saw right through her attempt at an 'I'm okay, really,' smile, because she was  _not_ okay. She hadn't even attempted to straighten her strawberry-blond hair that morning.

Amethyst wanted to wrap her arms around her, tell her that someone did love her. Someone would be there for her when she needed it most.

She didn't, because she knew Pearl wouldn't care. She only wanted  _ **Rose.**_

Pearl's clinginess to Rose from before had vanished. Now she seemed to want to avoid the curly-haired pinkette at any and every cost. The change was almost mortifying.

Amethyst didn't like to admit it, but the change was also a bit pleasing.

* * *

 

"Listen up, bitches!" Shouted Lapis from the front of the room. She had finished warming up, and Miss Diamond was running a quick errand - so, expectedly, the choir decided to be a madhouse of gorillas on some really fucked up shit.

Once all eyes were on her, Lapis Lazuli cleared her voice. "I might've done a bit of prowling around when Miss Diamond left. You might be surprised to learn that we are switching themes from edgy and emo to..." She trailed off, sighing in defeat for dramatic effect.

There were murmurs of surprise at the mere mention of changing themes. Someone shouted from the middle row, "Get on with it!"

"Broadway."

Dead silence.

There was a collective noise, a blurred mix between a sigh of relief, a groan, a sob, and a cheer that made Pearl nervous. Disagreement was always bad in choir. Sure, they put up with nit getting their way, but it never really meant they did so happily. 

"Wicked, Hamilton, and Heathers specifically, although Heathers is off-broadway. The first song is 'Helpless' from Hamilton, second being 'Dead Girl Walking' from Heathers, third is 'Satisfied' from Hamilton. After that, our fourth song is For Good from Wicked. It kind of forms a story, kinda doesn't."

Pearl offered a half-hearted cheer of excitement at the mentions of popular musicals, but nothing beat the expression on Pearl's face when Lapis said that she would be leading in Satisfied. 

Or the way her heart froze when the bomb was dropped and the damage dealt - she was singing duet with Rose for For Good.

 _I'm going to die,_ she thought bitterly. A trace of sadness lingered over her as she stole a glance at the tall woman, who looked very pleased with the news.

She was leading in one song and sharing lead in two - who wouldn't be?

Pearl shook her head vigorously, as if enough motion could blow away her anger and sadness.

For a brief moment, she almost thought it did.

* * *

Sapphire was very, very excited to hear the news - even if she wouldn't be leading in any songs... Broadway was her favorite, especially Wicked. Sometimes, she felt she was Elphaba - her one eye stood out like green skin.

And Ruby, like Glinda, was completely normal.

And she accepted her anyway.

Sometimes, Sapphire wished Ruby was like Fiyero instead. They could run away together, where no one would hurt them. They could...

She sighed. It wasn't the time to think about what they  _could_ do, but more about what they  _would_ do. Sapphire was too shy to talk to Ruby about her feelings, and Ruby was probably straight as could be. It would never work out.

"Shit, she's coming!" Hissed one of the seniors.

The students scattered to get back to their seats, and when Miss Diamond returned and informed them of the change of plans, they pretended to act surprised.

Key word: pretended.

She saw right through them.

"Never join drama," She said.

 Sapphire agreed.

* * *

 

After chorus, Lapis had approached Peridot with a big grin on her face. "You liked my gift?"

"Yes, I liked your lazy card from the dollar store. It made my day." Peridot sniffed slightly. "You smell like sweat."

"The fuck? Perirot, I literally. just swam like, two hundred miles. Of course I smell like sweat."

"You sweat in the water?"

"Duh. Have you never swam before?" Lapis tilted her head. Her blue eyes sparkled like brilliant flames in the dazzling sunshine.

"Actually... no." Peridot rubbed her arm nervously.

"Damn. I'll have to teach you some time. Like, today would be a good time. Are you free?"

"H-homework," she blurted. "Sorry. Pearl skipped on me.* Peridot blushed and turned her head.

"That birdie? Skip? Hah. You're joking?"

Peridot slowly shook her head. "I think she's in denial over her crush's partner or something."

"Hmm. C'mon, you can finish the homework later. The fact that you can't swim in so pathetic, it's worth sacrificing your grades to learn." Lapis hitched arms with Peridot and dragged her towards the back of the school. Since Lapis could drive (miserably, albeit) they didn't need to ride the bus home today. Instead, they could sneak into the pool area. The swim team wasn't practicing, anyway.

"Nyagh! I didn't agree to this!" Peridot tugged at her arm, but Lapis was stronger. 

"Too bad, so sad, sweetheart. You're gonna learn to swim. I couldn't bare the thought of your beautifully tragic face drowning."

"You mean tragically beautiful," Peridot corrected.

Lapis thought for a moment, then grinned. "I stand by what I said."

Peridot grumbled something unintelligible before she stopped fighting and let Lapis drag her away.

This was going to be quite a long day.

 


End file.
